LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/TearJerker
The tearful events and characters in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequels, including tragic characters and heartbreaking moments. ''Tragic Characters' Past As a Fix Fic, the story actually gives many more parts in building characters' past, including the past tragedies. *Ichabod Crane, the main protagonist, is the story's First Witness, at least the incarnation in the 18th Century and Modern Days due to his resurrection. Like many other Witness predecessor before him, his life suffered too much distress which also made him stronger. **Due to the factor of Ara Astaroth, it was revealed that Ichabod lost his mother when he was younger, and he was also greatly traumatized by a good friend of him being murdered by a killer under demonic possession, leaving him unnerved for many days and nights. After learning what was in the back room of the church in Ichabod's childhood, his objection to the use of torture devices at Arthur Bernard's interrogation takes on a more serious light. *Maria Arzonia, arguably the future equivalent of Ichabod, is no less tragic. Born as an illegitimate child, with her father abandoning her mother, Maria had a harsh childhood, especially after she lost her beloved mother. Only a few people, including Vento of the Front, cares about her, but that was stripped when her half-brothers arrived and forced her into criminal business, making her to do things that she would never forgive herself after committing them, including murder. She later went through a Trauma Conga Line throughout ''The Corbin Files and Firenza Junior. In spite of this, Maria never tried to whine on her dark past, and all of these only made her stronger after coming back to life, making her to have purposes of saving lives and atone her sins, but still her past is heartbreaking to think. *Abbie Mills and Jenny Mills became half-orphaned when their father left them in the purposes of protecting his family, and their mother had to go extreme in order to rescue their daughter from Moloch's grasp, no matter how paranoid the others might see her. Nevertheless, when she was committed into Tarrytown Psych because of Walter Watermelon and Leena Reyes (who committed the act unwillingly and unwittingly), the girls lost their protections and went from one foster family to another, even suffering abuse from one of them. The things went more horrendous when they spotted Moloch in the woods, with Four White Trees representing the Horsemen of the Apocalpyse. Abbie and Jenny were then considered as liars, with Abbie chose to conceal the fact whereas Jenny stumbled into her mother's fate in spite of she insisted the truth. The sisters did not speak to each other ever since, until Corbin's soul reminded her to reconcile with Jenny for their similar experiences. *Henry Parrish *Katrina Crane in this storyline, as it's a combination of the TV Series version and the 1999 Tim Burton's film version (portrayed by Christina Ricci), plays a much more sympathetic light that in the original series, where much of her Unintentionally Unsympathetic moments are either justified or omitted. Many of the villainous role later in the original Season Two finale was refitted upon Lady Van Tassel, while the rest were played in a much kinder tone. **She also accidentally killed Mary Wells, the jealous lover of Ichabod (unlike in the original series that Ms. Wells accidentally fell) for self-defense, but Katrina was remorseful over Ms. Wells' demise, and it motivated Katrina to break up her loveless arranged marriage with Abraham, choosing Ichabod instead. Then, she became Ichabod's wife, in order to compensate him for her unintentional crime. Katrina also lost her mother when she was younger, and she took on the leadership of the Sisterhood in order to honor her mother, but ended up betrayed by them. *Carl Robinson *Plaisir Permafrost / Melancholia ''Horsemen Saga The Cranes Arc The Corbin Files Death Arc Blood Moon Sub Arc Haunting Past Sub Arc *Christine Van Bilj's flashback. In contrast to what we saw in ''Blood Moon Sub Arc, Christine in the past was actually very caring and protective towards her brother, and she had a respect towards her father. All of these positive qualities, nonetheless, went shattered by the revelation of Caspar's true intentions, driving Christine into a sad breakdown and was possessed by her inner demon known as Evil Christine, who is revealed to be the real murderer of Colin and the one who caused trouble in the previous sub arc. The real Christine, however, is remorseful over her fratricide. ''Death's Return Sub Arc Firenza Junior Purgatory Arc War Arc Conquest Arc Famine Arc Pandora Saga LOTM: Star Spangled Saga Zodiac Saga Ending - Bad Ending (Prior to be Averted) *While trapped in Ophiuchus, her Zodiac Demon's monster form, as its primary core, Katrina's mind wandered and encountered the soul of Lady Van Tassel, her Evil Stepmother, who showed her the barren wasteland of Agency 355 HQ and the Jeffersonians. Lady Van Tassel also taunted Katrina with it, saying that it was left by Ophiuchus, the final "Player" of the Blood Game, morphed from the body of none other than Katrina herself. As a result, it was Katrina who caused destruction and mayhem everywhere. Moloch Saga (Final)'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions